Pokemon: A tale of Two Mewtwos
by Andromidus
Summary: Yes, the title sounds dumb. Mewtwo is all alone and all the other Legendaries have their own "Sweethearts". But, one accidental potion might change his life, and someone else's forever. (Going to rewrite)


**Note:**

**I don't own Pokémon. All rights goes to the respectful owners.**

**I'm not even sure I even own my own OC in this story…**

**Another Note; First fanfic **

Ever since I've been declared a legendary, I started hanging out with the other legendaries, I've been let into their personal life as well. Each of them has a "sweetheart" or "love" as they call it. I prefer mate. Anyways, I'm quite a lonely creature. Living in a mountain, in the bitter cold. It's not my attitude, it's just that I tend to scare any Pokémon away that aren't and legendaries. So I'm up here alone. Heck, even Arceus himself has someone to love! Mew. She wants me to call her Mom, because I was created from her DNA. So I stay here in the mountains for quite long periods of the day, only going out to hunt or gather pieces for my next invention. I've gotten into this thing my friends call "Poké football". It seems quite complicated at times, but it is exciting to watch the Pokémon bash into each other just to retrieve a steel-reinforced ball. I'm holding a watching party for my friends to come over, because I don't want to feel lonely rooting for one side. It's coming up close and I've invited; Regirock, Genesect, Groudon, another Genesect and Lugia. Rayquaza says he has his own TV. The party date is coming up soon, and I'm trying to cook some stuff. I prepare some popcorn and Nachos, and any other thing the guys would like to "chow" on during the party. I set the food on my ovens and wait. This is going to take a while…

I added the chemicals to my beaker, trying to test some things out. The green mixed in with the blue, and it oddly turned a bright pink. I think I was doing the steps wrong. I never really was that good at chemicals anyways. The little beaker began rattling. I backed off a bit to make sure it wasn't going to kill me with an explosion or something. Who knows? It stopped rattling, and I waited a while before approaching the pink substance. I carefully picked it up, and slowly up to chest level. And guess what? It blew up. The explosion sent me flying, until I hit the couch. I fainted from the sudden impact and lay there for the rest of the night. I opened my eyes the next day staring at the top of the room. The pain wasn't there anymore and I felt fine. Actually, let me rephrase that. Better than fine. I got up and clumsily toppled over. What? I could walk perfectly fine last night, but now, I had trouble walking. I now that I was on the floor, my hands in front of me, they significantly changed color, almost to a color of lilac. I was missing 2 of my fingers, and the tips of fingers ended up looking like balls. Each and every one of them. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, where I gave myself a careful inspection. All of my skin was replaced with fur, I had a purple tail wavering next to me, my feet looked nothing as it did before, and I had a purple underbelly connected to the tail. My head, no longer looked human at all, more resembling a cat or something. I really couldn't relate. So I looked through the every single Pokédex until I came across a match. **#150; Mewtwo. **So I became a Psychic Pokémon? I guess that explains somethings. But, I was stuck like this until I could make another potion. I lay there looking at the Pokémon, until something struck my mind like lighting. By hell, it hurt. I learned things. All at once. I could lift objects with my powers, anything a Mewtwo could do! But… What could I use it for?

I sat on a fallen tree and stared at a boulder. I shot my arm out, and a pink aura surrounded the boulder, and; by psychic ability; it lifted into the air in an instant. _Not too bad. _I thought. Suddenly, I felt something crawling on my body, and by response, shrieked. I launched the boulder, inadvertently into the sky. _Hopefully that doesn't land or hit anything. _I looked at the creature that crawled on me. It was a tiny Weedle that probably got scared from the rock I launched. I put my hand on it, carefully avoiding the spike. _{It's Alright. I'm not going to hurt you}. _It's eyes changed emotion, and it rubbed it's head against mine, avoiding trying to poke me with its spike. I put it down, and let it crawl back to wherever it lived. I looked up in the sky, and nothing happened. The rock hasn't landed yet. _Probably in space. _So I began to look around until I felt something hard whack my head. I felt transported to this weird dimension. It was almost pitch dark, so I had gotten afraid and just unleashed out on the darkness. As soon as I heard an explosion, I was instantly released. I turned around, to see the nefarious Team rocket. One of them said, "Damn it! It broke out! If we can't catch it that way, might as well do it this way!" He threw something blew and it opened up to be a net. It came down fast, and trapped me under. The same Rocket clicked a button, and jolt of electricity hit me, and I did what I could do. Scream in pain. I thrashed about, until the electricity stopped, and the net popped off. I was bruised and hurt, bent for revenge. I threw the Rockets into the ocean and left. I guess, that Net must've zapped my energy too, because I found myself weakening during flight.

The first ones to arrive at the door were the two Genesect holding up a well decorated platter. **"THIS IS FOR THE PARTY. WE HOPE YOU LIKE SPICY COMBUSKEN WINGS."** I led them to the Living room where the stuff was and they put it down. Regirock and Lugia arrived together. Regirock was holding a bucket of rocks, and Lugia had brought fish. Not just any water types, just actual fish. Like that stuff those humans eat. She's really against eating water types. Groudon, arrived with Rayquaza. Groudon, also brought a bucket of rocks. He walked to the living room. Rayquaza sheepishly put his arm behind the back of his head. **"Listen, I was getting ready to watch when a boulder hit my house, tell me later to go kill that rock type that did that… and also Genesect makes the best Wings!" **Pointing to the two. {So Wait… Which one of them makes good wings?} Rayquaza shrugged and said, **"Both of them. Their family is good at making ANYTHING. Maybe except Nachos. You make the best!" **I was recoiled by his compliment. {I actually do good in something else besides science? And some other things?} Rayquaza nodded and flew in. **"Even Arceus himself says so! Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to watch the game." **He plopped himself in-between the Legendaries, but as I was about to close the door, something smashed inside. It hit me, stopping anything from getting destroyed inside. **'Beep! Bop! Booooop!' **I had no idea what he said, but I went inside the living room with the bruised… Mewtwo?! {Mhm….G….Me….Nah….hargn….} They all turned in my direction, facing the me and the apparently "female Mewtwo". (I suspected she was female because she had…erhm…breasts, and mind you… they were quite..ehm…big.) Rayquaza looked up from the TV and saw, the other "Mewtwo" **"H-Hey! Looks like someone found their love…" **Lugia slapped him. _**"Hey! If you were paying attention to his story, then you would have figured out that Mewtwo found her hurt!" **_Rayquaza rubbed the back of his head. **"Well jeez, sorry."** The two Genesects moved forward, **"THROUGH A PHYSICAL ASSEMENT, WE CONCLUDE THAT THIS MEWTWO SHOULD BE IMMEDIATELY TAKEN TO THE MEDICAL BAY. THERE MORE TESTS CAN BEGIN AND WE CAN CHECK FOR INTERNAL INJURIES." ** I nodded and flew down and put the Mewtwo on the operating table to let my computer do the scans while the Genesects stood close. After the computer confirmed she was fine, and no injuries could be recorded or found. I turned around a began typing a few commands onto the computer. I lead everyone into the ballroom so they could forget about the previous situation, and we have the best dance you could have ever imagined. Everyone took home some leftovers, and of course, Groudon and Regirock took home a bucket of rocks.

I sat by the kitchen counter washing all of the dishes and placing them into the side to dry off. I could hear footsteps approaching. I turned around to see the female Mewtwo leaning on the wall. {T-Thanks for helping me earlier. But I think I should be going… I don't think you would want me around…} motioning to the gash in the wall and broke door. {I-It's alright} I gulped. I really didn't know what to say to another me. If I screwed up, she would leave me, if I acted weird, she would probably not want me… So this was hard. {Listen, if you don't want me here I can go.} I gulped hard. {I am fine with you staying, maybe even better…} I showed her my room, and she happily called this place home. I was sitting on a ledge of a cliff looking at the glowing moon. I gripped the grass. So much has happened over the time of this week. I could hear something approaching. {Hey there Mewtwo. Anything bugging you?} {N-no. I'm fine. Just staring at the magnificence of the moon.} She sat down next to me, {Hey, I haven't caught a hold of your name yet. Do you mind telling me?} She looked up into the night sky. {Would Mewthree be fine? There already is another Mewtwo ya know~} She smiled and playfully gave me a small shove. {I guess I'm fine with that.} She smiled and looked at me. {Do you happen to have any plans?} I gave her a warm smile, {Just staring at the-} She interrupted me, {Moon? You told me that already.} I shook my head. {No, no. Not moon my Darling. You.} I blushed at my own statement, and she probably did too. {Mewtwo…I…I} I smiled and said, {No need to say it.} I moved in closer and kissed her. We both blushed under the moonlight. She gleefully dragged me into bed. {I'm as ready as you are, tiger!} She purred and smiled at me. I moved in closer to have a look at her "parts". I curiously licked it, and it tasted, um…I couldn't recall the taste. Up there, my partner was moaning. {Enough with the foreplay Mewtwo! Just go and stick it in there!} I responded quickly and got ready. {Are you sure y-you want to do this?} {Yes! Of course Mewtwo! Claim me!} I pushed in and a feeling of pleasure. I guess she felt it too, because she was currently thrashing about. {It's so…} was all I could say, it seemed so hard to explain this moment.

I lay there on the bed, along with my new "sweetheart" Mewthree. I smiled. Today's a new day, as they all say. And my life as a lonely Pokémon is no more. I have someone to take care of. To love. So we lay there, the sunshine glowing on us. I felt like Arceus had to something with this… **(A billion miles away..) **Mew nudged her mate. {Arcey… that's so sweet of you… Helping my son out…} Arceus looked at his mate. [Every legendary should have a loved one to closely care for, never alone they shall be.] Mew smiled. {I love your speech, now, don't you owe me a trip to the Kalos region?].

**I finished my first fanfiction :D**

**Please R&R so I can become an even better Author **


End file.
